


The Third Honeymoon

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Airplane Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Life, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: It's been 10 years since their second honeymoon in the Bermuda Triangle. Now Morticia and Gomez are on their way to Paris, and it will certainly be an exhilarating trip full of fluff and definitely a lot of sex.“I’m ready for you to thrill me, just as you did then.” She gently nipped her teeth at the skin of his neck.“Oh querida, I would like nothing more.” He growled in a low tone.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 27





	1. The Mile-High Club

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Fester extended his hand to his brother. Gomez smiled back at him.   
“Of course, dear Fester!” Gomez exclaimed, “You just worry about looking after our children!” He pulled Fester in for a large brotherly hug. Morticia placed a delicate hand on Fester’s shoulder.   
“Yes, make sure they get into lots of trouble while Gomez and I are away.” She said.   
“Oh of course, Morticia.” Fester said moving to stand by Wednesday and Pugsley.

“Do you have to go?” Pugsley said sombrely. Morticia felt a little pang in her chest as her youngest’s face furrowed into a frown. She bent down in front of him and took his cheeks in her hands.   
“My sweet Pugsley.” She whispered. “You will be just fine. You’re a big boy now, and your father and I will only be gone a few days.”   
“Don’t die in France.” Wednesday let out in her casual deadpan tone. “Although it would be a good place to do it.”   
“We will try our best!” Gomez burst out, trying to get the show on the road. Morticia placed a kiss on each of her children’s foreheads before letting Gomez scoop his arm around her waist and pull her towards the door.

“So long, my children! Goodbye Fester!” Gomez cried out, his dramatic voice echoing throughout the foyer. “My wife and I are about to enjoy our third honeymoon!”

Once Lurch had loaded all the suitcases into the back of the car, he sat down in the driver’s seat ready to take the Addams couple to the airport. Morticia and Gomez sat cuddled together in the back, ready to enjoy their romantic getaway.   
“I hope they’ll be alright.” Morticia rested her head on her husband’s shoulder.   
“They will be perfectly fine, cara mia.” Gomez tilted her chin up with a single finger and kissed her sweetly. “We deserve this break; it’s been over ten years since our trip to the Bermuda Triangle.”  
“I’m ready for you to thrill me, just as you did then.” She gently nipped her teeth at the skin of his neck.  
“Oh querida, I would like nothing more.” He growled in a low tone.

After Lurch departed, Morticia and Gomez were left to figure out the airport by themselves.   
“We should get our luggage checked in, mon cher.” Morticia said, pointing to the check in counter. Gomez offered his arm for her to take and together they carried their bags over to a young woman sitting behind the check in counter.   
“Good morning welcome to Air France, how can I help you?” She beamed at them. Morticia smiled back at her and handed over their tickets.   
“Any sharp or dangerous objects in your luggage? Scissors etc.?” The attendant asked. Gomez swallowed loudly.   
“My dear, you didn’t bring the swords with you… did you?” Morticia leant in close to whisper.   
“Uhh…” Gomez said. “Well, I figured because it was in the check luggage it would be fine.” He tried to keep his voice calm.   
“Oh no trouble, Mr Addams.” The attendant was still smiling. You just need to declare your, um, swords.” She handed him a form to fill out while Morticia awkwardly smiled, pretending to be distracted by the bags on the conveyor belt behind the counter.

Bags checked in and boarding passes in hand, Gomez scooped up their single carry on bag and took his wife by the arm. As they head towards the gate, Morticia squeezed Gomez’s hand.   
“Are you alright Tish?” Gomez said.   
“Yes.” She replied. “Just not used to so many eyes being on us, is all.” She noted the fact that everyone would turn to look at them as they passed. Morticia in her tight black dress and Gomez in his vintage pinstripe suit. Those in the city were used to them by now, but the airport was filled with all kinds of strangers.   
“The only eyes I care about are yours.” He pulled her a little closer to him. “Anyone who looks at you the wrong way will pay the price, my darling.” His comment brought a genuine smile to her face and she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, trying to relax some more. “We’ll be in Paris in no time.” He reassured.   
“And I’ll finally get to see the catacombs!”

They boarded the flight with no trouble and were led into first class by the stylish flight attendants in their blue uniforms.  
“Oh Gomez you shouldn’t have!” Morticia fawned, not expecting first class.   
“Only the best for you darling.” Gomez kissed her on the hand and let her choose the window seat. He sat down beside her and buried his head in her neck. “Seven hours trapped in this flying machine.” He said, “I don’t know if I can wait that long…” he ran his hand over her covered thigh. She placed her hand over his,  
“Maybe you won’t have to wait the whole seven hours…” She said. That greatly excited Gomez, so much so that he moved his hand further up her thigh, almost unable to control himself. “Attends, mon cher…”  
“Oh Tish, that’s French!” He cupped her cheek and she turned to look at him with adoring eyes.  
“Oui!” They leant in and kissed passionately, limbs flying.

“Oh excuse me…” A blonde flight attendant approached them. “We will be taking off shortly if you could please fasten your seatbelts.” The couple pried themselves apart and plastered smiles across their faces. “Would either of you like a refreshment? Our bar is open for first class passengers.”  
“Darling?” Gomez looked to his wife.  
“Red wine for me.”   
“And a brandy for me!” The couple watched as the little blonde thing walked away and Morticia knew Gomez thought she was pretty. A wicked plan formed in her mind and she knew he would enjoy it.

With take-off an hour behind them, Gomez was relaxing reading a newspaper while Morticia stared out the window into the endless sky. The flight attendants were bringing around snacks and just after the beautiful blonde one walked past, her figure complemented by her tight uniform, Morticia gently lowered Gomez’s tray table over his lap.   
“Hands on the table, Gomez.” She ordered him. Without saying a word, he did as he was told as Morticia slid her hands beneath the table and onto his lap, unzipping his trousers with one swift motion.   
“Do you think she’s pretty?” Morticia whispered, slipping her hand beneath the final layer of fabric that separated them.  
“Who?” Gomez brushed off the question.  
“You know who I’m talking about.” She stroked at him and he shuffled back in his chair a little, balling his hands into fists on the table. His eyes moved to the blonde flight attendant.   
“Tish!” He hissed as she grabbed hold of him.   
“I think she’s quite pretty.” She bit at his ear.   
“She’s not my type.” Gomez replied.   
“No? Then what’s this?” She rubbed at his erection. Gomez bit his lip and turned to look at his wife.   
“No, no. I want you to look at her.” Morticia said. Gomez flicked his gaze back to the blonde and tried with every fibre of his being not to get anymore aroused. Morticia massaged between his legs and he grunted softly, trying not to be obvious.  
“Don’t come.” She hissed. Gomez grimaced, gripping the table as his hands turned red. She became more vigorous with her movements and she could tell Gomez wouldn’t last much longer.   
“Cara mia…” He buried his face to the side.   
“You know, Gomez. I’ve always wanted to join the mile-high club.” She said, suddenly releasing him.

He followed her to the bathroom, and they squeezed themselves inside after making sure no one would see. It was a first-class bathroom, so a little larger than a normal airplane lavatory. However, it was still extremely cramped. Morticia sat down over the covered toilet and hitched up her skirt. Gomez quickly got to his knees and positioned himself between her thighs.   
“We must be quiet, mon cher.” Morticia warned but it was to late. Gomez pushed her legs apart and buried his face in her groin. She threw her head back as the sensation of his tongue against her panties drove her wild. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs, before he dove back in taking large scoops with his tongue. Morticia bit into her fist to keep herself from screaming as he fondled his tongue against her clit. She knocked everything off the counter as she extended her arms in ecstasy.   
“I need you inside me!” She said.

Gomez lifted her onto his hips and the spun around so her back pressed against the opposite wall. She hiked one of her legs up to rest her foot on the counter as he dropped his trousers to his knees. She hung her arms around him as he positioned himself at her entrance.   
“Please!” She huffed, sweat dripping from her hairline. “Ugh!” Gomez slid into her and groaned in satisfaction as her muscles clenched around him. Doing their best to keep quiet they roughly made love until they both were on the verge of coming. Turbulence rocked the plane and the crashed from wall to wall, but it only made the experience more exhilarating. They were about to reach climax together and they plastered their hands over the others mouth to muffle the screams of extasy.

Crumpled together in a heap on the floor of the airplane bathroom, Gomez broke the silence as Morticia panted in his arms.   
“We haven’t even landed in Europe yet and you’ve already made this quite an interesting trip, cara mia!”   
“That’s my job, mon cher!” She grinned pulling him down for final kiss to seal the moment.


	2. Until You Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole chapter of smut - Enjoy ;)

They arrived in France late at night. The moon was shining through the windows as they landed. Morticia held Gomez’s hand has the plane touched down.   
“Bienvenue à Paris” Morticia leant over and whispered in his ear.  
“Oh Tish, that’s French.” He buried his face in her neck and lavishly kissed her.

They made it thought custom’s with minimal trouble, although the immigration officer did not seem to enjoy their dark sense of humour. They retrieved their luggage from the carousel and searched the crowd at arrivals for their new driver.

“Mr Addams?” A young man in a suit stepped forward. He was holding a placard with ‘Addams’ printed in large gothic letters.   
“Ah perfect!” Gomez led his wife over to the young man who assisted them to carry their bags out to the car.

“Where would you like to go first, my darling?” Gomez wrapped his arm around Morticia’s shoulders. She let out a huge yawn.   
“It’s very late, perhaps we should retreat to the hotel first and begin our adventure tomorrow.” She replied before switching to a whisper, “I have some unfinished business I’d like to take care of…” She pressed a hand into his thigh and ran crimson her nails up his leg.   
“Say no more, querida! Driver, our hotel please!”

The couple burst into their hotel room and dramatically dumped their luggage to the side. Morticia rushed to pull back the curtains and admire the night skyline beyond.   
“We made it, Gomez.” She sighed, a large smile spreading across her face, her arms folded across her body.  
“We did.” Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She relaxed her head against his shoulder as they looked out into the night.   
“What you did to me on the plane, with that woman… was quite evil.” He said, his words nipping her ear.   
“Would you like to punish me, mon cher?” Morticia purred, admiring their dark reflection in the window. She felt a shiver run through Gomez’s body.   
“Oh Tish.” He growled, taking her arm and pecking kisses along it. He circled around her and closed the curtains, giving them complete privacy. “I’m going to make sure you enjoy this.” He said, arriving in front of her so their foreheads almost touched.   
“Tie me up and find out.” Morticia said, grabbing his lapels and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Gomez let out a sound of hunger as he took hold of her hands as they pressed to his jacket. He kissed the front and back of each hand gently before leaning down to wrap his arms around her legs, picking her up over his shoulder. She let out an excited laugh before she was thrown onto the awaiting bed. She pulled herself into a sitting position surprised to see Gomez reclined in one of the rooms armchairs.   
“Take off your clothes, cara mia.” Gomez said, looking at her like he was ready to feast.   
“I thought this was your job?” She joked, reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress.

She pulled the fastening down her back at an agonisingly slow pace, watching Gomez lick his lips. The fabric melted off her body as she pulled it down her arms. It pooled at her waist like she was sitting in a black hole. She reached behind her and unclipped her brasserie letting it join her dress on the bed. Her still perfectly perky breasts stood up under Gomez’s gaze and she could tell he was struggling to stay in his seat. She rose to stand on the bed and the dress dropped to her ankles, leaving her bare in just the small scrap of fabric you would call underwear. She kicked the dress from the bed and placed her hands on her hips.   
“Better?” She locked eyes with her husband.   
“You forgot those.” Gomez’s eyes drifted to her panties.   
“Oh, I saved them for you, my darling.” She purred.   
“If you insist.”

Gomez leapt up from the armchair and took Morticia by the hand, pulling her to the edge of her bed. From where she was standing on the mattress her crotch was perfectly aligned with his face. He reached up and squeezed her arse bringing her closers so he could bite the fabric between his teeth. He lowered himself to the floor, taking her panties with him and she gracefully stepped out of them.   
“The only reason I kept those intact is because I know we are on vacation and you do not have an endless supply.” He muttered.   
“Oh, how considerate of you.” She roughly ran her hands thought his hair. Suddenly he knocked her legs out from under her and she crashed down to the bed with an unceremonious thud.

Still fully clothed, Gomez crawled on top of his wife and pecked kisses up her stomach. She curled her hands around his upper arms, clutching him with an unknown strength.   
“I think it’s time I did something about those hands.” Gomez said, looking down at her coy grin. He pulled off his tie and took hold of Morticia’s thin wrists, pulling them up over her head. With experienced hands he tied them together at the headboard of the bed.   
“Don’t think I forgot what we we’re doing, querida.” He tussled her hair out of her face.   
“It was oh so mean what I did to you on that plane today.” Morticia said through gritted teeth. “I almost made you come while you looked at another woman.” Gomez’s muscled tightened hearing her talk dirty.   
“You’ve got a mouth on you tonight, cara mia.” He ran his hands down her body, thinking of the best way to punish her…

Leaving her stretched out on the bed, Gomez moved to turn out the lights. He collected some candles from one of the cupboards and lit them all around the room. The flicking orange like danced over Morticia’s alabaster skin. He was impressed that she remained silent the whole time.

He returned to her and pulled her legs up over his hips, sitting cross legged beneath her at the end of the bed. Her hips raised off the bedspread, legs around his waist, arms restrained above her. Morticia Addams was at his mercy.   
“I know how much you hate begging.” He began, dripping some spit onto his fingers. “So, I will not stop, until you beg me to.”   
“Beg you to stop? Are you sure you will last that long?” Morticia breathed heavily, her chest fluttering with excitement.   
“Hush now, ma femme chérie!” Gomez spread her thighs a little wider, digging one hand into her angular hip. He ran his right hand over her mound, running his fingers through the short curly black hair sprouting from her skin. She quivered with anticipation as he circled her clit, giving it a playful flick. She closed her eyes and buried her head deeper into the pillows. His expert fingers found their way inside her and she let out a breathless gasp as his thumb rubbed her clit.   
“Donne-moi plus!” She huffed. An order in French was hard to deny and Gomez increased his pace. He grunted, clenching his teeth, stopping himself from giving her any praise.

A few minutes passed and Morticia had begun to writhe against her bonds, her hands clenched into fits. Her eyes squeezed shut. She let out moans of pleasure and pain but she would not beg. She would NOT beg. She was so close to an orgasm she couldn’t feel her legs. Through a closed mouth she let out a pained groan, her eyes flicking open. Sweat dripped from her hairline and ran in little streams down her chest. Gomez continued at an unrelenting rhythm, slipping a second finger inside her. The pressure was immense, and she clenched her core. She stopped breathing and arched her back, letting out a scream of release. Her body stiffened and shook for a few seconds and Gomez withdrew. Her orgasm lasted a few seconds before he was back again, not giving her a chance to recover.   
“Oh, mon cher!” She cried. “Laisse-moi tranquille!” Thinking that her French would persuade him.  
“Beg for it.” He changed his position, keeping her legs hooked around him as he got to his knees, leaning over her. He pulled his fingers in and out at a rapid pace, using his other hand to pleasure her clit. She had lasted far longer than he’d expected.

She reached her second orgasm quickly followed by her third and her hands were turning a light purple from where she pulled against his necktie. Morticia’s eyes glinted with tears, denied a break yet again. Gomez watched her closely for signs of distress as he quickened his pace once again, making it rougher. She was on the verge of her forth orgasm when the words finally escaped her lips.   
“Enough!” She screamed, “Please stop!”

Gomez ceased all movement and gently removed his fingers.   
“Have I punished you enough, querida?” He said, moving to lay beside her.   
“Oui.” She swallowed. Gomez traced his finger in circles over her sweat covered torso.  
“Would you like me to untie you now?” He asked. She nodded. He quickly freed her hands and brought them down to rest on her chest. He rubbed them soothingly between his fingers before bringing them to his lips to kiss.   
“You’re cruel.” Morticia said. “You know how I love it.”   
“You know I do.” He kissed her on the cheek before moving off the bed.

Morticia sat up against the headboard, pulling a blanket over herself. Gomez returned with a tall glass of water and a box of chocolates.   
“Aftercare for the lady.” He bowed, placing the box in her lap and helping her to down at least half of the water.   
“Oh Gomez, you’re too good to me.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder and he snuggled in beside her.   
“I only give you what you deserve, my love…” He kissed the top of her head. “Which is the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Bienvenue à Paris – Welcome to Paris  
> Ma femme chérie – My darling wife  
> Donne-moi plus – Give me more  
> Laisse-moi tranquille – Give me a break


	3. Waltz

The next morning, Morticia woke Gomez with a soft kiss on the lips. She sat on the bed beside him; her robe dripping off her shoulders, her curtain of black hair licking at his face.   
“Good morning, my dearest.” She whispered. Gomez’s eyes opened slowly, surprised that he had outslept his wife, who normally wouldn’t rise before noon.  
“Your expression…” He reached up and cupped her cheek, “You look like you have a plan.” She smiled.   
“You’re right. I have made a list of all the places we can visit today. We can… how do you say it? Be tourists!” Morticia grinned.   
“Come here and tell me all about it.” Gomez sat up against the headboard and opened his arms to her, she gladly climbed into his embrace.

“First we will visit Notre Dame.” She felt him start to comb his fingers through her hair. “Then we will walk to Shakespeare and Company, a precious bookstore I think you’ll love!” “Then what?” Gomez encouraged her to go on.  
“We can see Sainte-Chapelle, I hear the stained-glass windows are to die for! All that before the Louvre and then the Eiffel Tower at dusk!” She was obviously excited.   
“All this in one day, my love?” Gomez asked.   
“Why not? Then we can say we’ve done it all and we can spend as long as we wish in the catacombs tomorrow.”  
“Well then, we’d best get moving!”

The couple met their driver at the entrance to the hotel. Morticia was wearing a long black dress with dagged sleeves. Unlike many of her other dresses, this one allowed her to walk quickly and with ease. Gomez had picked out a deep purple suit for the occasion. Morticia thought he looked particularly divine. They cuddled up against each other in the backseat of the car as they took off towards their first destination, holding hands for the entire journey.

“It’s even more spectacular than in photographs!” Morticia gasped as she walked arm in arm with Gomez towards Notre Dame Cathedral.  
“It almost matches your own radiance.” Gomez said, pulling her closer to him. She gently grabbed his lapel and pulled him in for a kiss before they entered the ancient church.

The Addams’ spent all day practically attached at the hip. Each new location seemed to excite Morticia more than the last. Gomez had bought a very expensive leather-bound book from the Shakespeare and Company bookstore, and even had it stamped with their signature seal. He had admired Morticia as she admired the stain glass windows at the Sainte-Chapelle for almost thirty whole minutes. At the Louvre, Morticia purchased a letter opener in the shape of a small sword, uttering that one could never have too many.

When they finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower, the sun was beginning to set, and its magnificent lights had been switched on.   
“Oh darling, how superb!” Morticia exclaimed as they got out of the car.   
“What a sight!” Gomez said, clapping his hands together. He lit a cigar and they admired the tower from a bench overlooking a glorious view.

They then made their way to stand beneath the giant metal structure. Morticia’s heart was beating out of her chest with excitement.   
“Are we really here?” She gazed into her husband’s eyes with wonderment.   
“We are, cara mia!” He wrapped an arm around her back and pointed above their heads. “I’m surrounded by glorious beauty.” He finished his gesture by running his thumb across her jawline. They locked eyes and the energy between them became even more charged.   
“Oh Gomez…” Morticia smiled, her eyes watering as if she might cry. She drew her hand up to cup his face as he dipped her backwards and leant down to kiss her crimson lips. She felt her cheeks flush as she gave her weight to his embrace. A position they had mastered, yet it was still thrilling each time they executed it.

A crowd had gathered around them and had begun to applaud! Ever the showman, Gomez pulled Morticia back up and twirled her around under his arm. Without music, they began to waltz around the pavilion beneath the tower as a growing pack watched on. For the first time in a long time, the people who spectated where not making fun of the Addams couple, or stating how odd they seemed; they were genuinely encouraging their acts of affection and celebrating their love.

They ended their splendid dance with Gomez dipping Morticia again, her jet-black hair almost reaching the ground. The crowd erupted into applause as they took each other into a hot, wet kiss. The sounds of the crowd faded from their minds and it was just the two of them, just where they needed to be – in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave comments to let me know what you think!


End file.
